


【TSN/EM】Masthead 版权页

by comices



Series: Harvard Lovers To Do List [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fuck in Harvard, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comices/pseuds/comices
Summary: TheFacebook 让Mark在哈佛校园名声大噪，而这件事对他最大的影响不是忽然冲出来拦着他毛遂自荐的小粉丝，也不是各种自来熟的校友，而是——必须与Eduardo共同完成的「哈佛情侣在校期间必须尝试的性爱地点」清单的进度被严重耽误！不甘心的Mark决定罔顾Eduardo的意愿，在一个意想不到的场合之下做点什么……
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Series: Harvard Lovers To Do List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557031
Kudos: 17





	【TSN/EM】Masthead 版权页

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇可以看作是「White Socks」的续作，Mark和Eduardo即是情侣也是合作伙伴，只为满足甜饼+肉的小小愿望。  
> 

TSN／ EM Masthead

CP：Eduardo／Mark

Summary：TheFacebook 让Mark在哈佛校园名声大噪，而这件事对他最大的影响不是忽然冲出来拦着他毛遂自荐的小粉丝，也不是各种自来熟的校友，而是——必须与Eduardo共同完成的「哈佛情侣在校期间必须尝试的性爱地点」清单的进度被严重耽误！不甘心的Mark决定罔顾Eduardo的意愿，在一个意想不到的场合之下做点什么……

+++++

“……这个产业刚起步的时候，我们都非常卑微。你们在杂志封面看到的那个电脑有一个8080处理器，在这个芯片推出之前，用户除非另外花钱买下1KB的存储版，否则你只有256B可用……”

哈佛大学讲堂座无虚席，挤满了来听全球首富Bill Gates的创业之路的学生。坐在其中的Eduardo认为，他们当中三分之二和坐在他旁边的Mark一样来自计算机系，有着用代码改变人生改变世界的伟大梦想，三分之一和自己一样来自商学院，这些未来的华尔街之狼来这里向世界首富偷师，寻找属于自己的致富之路。

另外，还有零星三五个学生，他们大概是走错教室，或是想在这波士顿寒冷的冬日里找个暖气充足的地方睡个好觉。

“……所以在写Basic程序的时候，我们面对的问题不仅仅是要能在4KB存储上编写程序，还要想办法为用户在4KB存储上挤出足够的空间让他们运行程序……”讲台上的Bill Gates继续说着他一手创立的微软公司当年是怎么进行研发的。

Eduardo虽然在商学院也有学习计算理论和运算逻辑，但关于编程语言与计算机架构方面却可以说是一窍不通。说句实在话，C++语言并非谁都能通过书本自学成才（Dustin除外）。Eduardo敢打赌，现在肯定有二分之一的商学院生在开小差，此起彼伏的窃窃私语也间接证明了他的想法。Eduardo笑了，把集中力从讲台上转移到坐在他身旁的Mark身上。

Mark听得很认真，头微微上扬，双眼专注着讲台背后的屏幕，不时点头表达对台上那位中途辍学的计算机系前辈的认可。

Eduardo最爱Mark全神贯注忘我地去做某事，而他就能像一位忠诚的骑士那样默默守候在他身边，为他提供任何帮助。

“Hey！”有人在身后轻声呼唤。

“Hey！”一开始Eduardo并没有理会，但在对方又一次呼唤后还是好奇地转头查看。

一位性感的亚裔女学生朝他微笑，然后问：“你的朋友，是Mark Zuckerberg吗？”

Eduardo回以绅士的微笑，“是的”他回答道。

“是他创建了TheFacebook？”这位性感的女士弯下腰，尽量靠近远离他座位的Eduardo，低胸白衬衫下红色内衣包裹的酥胸展露无遗。

“是的。”相信任何男士在面对一位女性的示好时都难以无动于衷，不过早已心有所属的Eduardo还是把眼神放在了礼貌的位置。

“我是说，我和Mark，我们两个人，是的。”Eduardo补充，解释TheFacebook是他们Mark的共同成果。

“Cool！我是Christy Lee。”Christy撩起长发，露出一个暗示性的微笑。“这是Alice。”Christy把与她同行的朋友也介绍给Eduardo。

“Hi。”Alice侧过头露出一个可爱的微笑，挥了挥手和他打招呼。

“很高兴认识你们。”Eduardo真心地微笑，比起那些会忽然冲出来抓住Mark不放，然后一顿乱夸的宅男粉丝，这种礼貌得体的称赞更让Eduardo受用。

“回去加我Facebook，今晚我们可以出去喝几杯什么的。”Christy向Eduardo抛了个媚眼，这是一个将有艳遇发生的信号。

情商正常的Eduardo当然能读懂这个暗示，但当众拒绝一位女士的邀请可不是绅士的行为。“噢，听起来不错，当然没问题。”所以Eduardo打算私下在Facebook上和Christy解释清楚。

Eduardo把头转回来，虽然自己已经名草有主，但试问谁又能不为自己所拥有魅力而沾沾自喜呢？不过更重要的是——TheFacebook是他和Mark的杰作，而且「嘿，这个天才小卷毛是我男朋友，他就是这么的棒！」Eduardo为世人能看到Mark的闪光点感到高兴，也为自己能拥有如此优秀的另一半感到自豪。

他用手肘撑住扶手，上半身向Mark倾斜，看着Mark因室内暖气而缺氧泛红的脸。Eduardo无法停止自己的笑意。

刚才的一切Mark仿佛都无所察觉，他一直目视前方，和Wardo没有任何交流。

正当Eduardo准备把注意力回归到讲台上时，在专心听讲的Mark把右手伸向Eduardo的裤裆，隔着西裤布料不安分地抚摸着他的重要部位。

“Hey！Mark！？”Eduardo毫无防备地叫出来，音量大到引起周围人不满地瞪视。

Eduardo夹紧双腿，抓住Mark捣乱的手，用口型无声地质问着Mark：“你在搞什么？！”

Mark扭过头，用他一贯面无表情的脸说出惊世骇俗的话：“新地点，新挑战（New Place，New Challenge），我们的进度已经落后很多了。”

Eduardo简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，不敢相信他居然在这么多人面前、在世界首富面前听到Mark的性爱邀请。不敢相信Mark Zuckerberg居然在此时此刻此地邀请他一同完成那 **该死的** _「哈佛情侣在校期间必须尝试的性爱地点」_ 清单！

他喘不过来似的大口吸气，脸像被烧着一样瞬间憋红，甚至连耳朵都充血了。Eduardo平复了一下呼吸，坚定地回复Mark：“这里？不可能！（Here？No way！）”

“为什么不能，Wardo？（Why not，Wardo？）”Mark歪头装作不懂，他把舌头伸出来舔了一下上唇，勾起嘴角无声地诱惑着，像是故意要看Eduardo出丑。

Eduardo盯着被Mark舔得湿润的嘴唇，下身不受控制地开始充血。Mark挑起一边眉毛看着Wardo胯下顶起的小帐篷，露出胜券在握的微笑。他用另一只没被Eduardo抓住的手，伸向已经明显撑起的小帐篷，打算再进一步。

Eduardo吓得绕过Mark的肩膀以搂住他的姿势把Mark的另外一只手也牢牢的抓住，并把头凑到Mark耳边狠狠地说：“乖，别这样，Marky。”

Mark也侧过头，以说悄悄话的姿势，把湿热的气息都呼在Eduardo耳畔，以耳语的音量说：“今晚去喝几杯？哼？（garb a drink，hummm？）”

Eduardo花了几秒才反应过来Mark在为刚才Christy对自己的调情而吃醋，一种被不善言辞的爱人珍视的感动油然而生，Eduardo把紧绷的身体放松下来，抓住Mark的手改为搭在他肩膀上来回抚摸，像是在无声地安慰。他无奈地解释：“那只是礼貌的说辞，Mark我不会真的约她出去，我已经有你了，你这个爱使坏的小卷毛。”  
  
“如果你不接受，那你应该拒绝她。”Mark不为所动，被Wardo识破的他有些恼羞成怒，索性挣开对方的怀抱，身体坐正不再理睬Eduardo。  
  
“抱歉，Mark。等讲座结束我就过去和她们说清楚，好吗？”Eduardo服软，这件事的确是他做得有所欠缺，他不希望因为这件小事毁掉今晚两人的约会。要知道让Mark放弃他最爱的编程去Eduardo的单人宿舍过夜可不是一件容易的事，何况自从TheFacebook上线之后，他们独聚的时间也变少了许多。  
  
“说清楚去哪里喝两杯吗？”Mark知道自己有点太不依不挠，但有时候拥有一位爱穿Parda三件套的巴西男友，要做到大方不善妒真不是一件容易的事。  
  
“Mark，别这样说，好吗？”Eduardo感觉自己有些被冒犯了。  
  
“嘘！你们要吵架麻烦到外面去，Ok？”坐在前排的学生忍无可忍地扭头朝二人怒目而视。  
  
“我非常抱歉。”Eduardo立即礼貌地朝他道歉，而Mark则是一言不发地目视前方把周围所有人当空气。  
  
Eduardo感到沮丧，他并不想因为这些与Mark起争执。他知道Mark说的是气话，可他依然会为他的话受伤。Eduardo明白Mark有时候会因为不懂察言观色而在无意中出口伤人，但这并不代表Mark真的是个冷酷无情的人，他依然有他的喜怒哀乐，他依然懂得爱，也依然需要爱。  
  
Eduardo承认最近他们都太忙而忽略了对方，TheFacebook的成功让他们在哈佛名声大噪，Mark不得不花更多时间在编程和监控网页漏洞上，而自己也更频繁地参加凤凰社的社交派对，希望能从中掌握更多人脉为他们网站的未来发展铺路。Facebook是Mark的心血也是他们的事业，自己理应重视它。  
  
正当Eduardo想要用更认真的态度向Mark道一次歉时，他感到了手背一暖，Mark无声地牵住他的手，掌心贴在他的手背上，然后五指从他的指缝中穿过与Wardo交握在一起。  
  
Mark的脸并没有转向Wardo，他的双眼依旧无表情的目视前方，握着Eduardo的手上下晃了一下，这是Mark在无声地道歉。  
  
“Sorry。”Eduardo笑了，他揽过Mark在他耳边郑重地道歉。  
  
“我也是。”Mark非常小声地回答他。  
  
Eduardo调整了一下裤裆，刚才Mark撩拨起来的欲火还未能完全消退，胯部紧绷着的感觉并不太好。Mark随着Eduardo的动作也注意到自己刚才的「杰作」，他低头看着Eduardo的下身思考了片刻，然后凑到Eduardo的耳边，用只有两人能听到的音量对他说：“听着Bill Gates的讲座口交，你觉得这个挑战怎么样？”  
  
好不容易平复的情欲瞬间复燃，“Mark，No……”Eduardo无可奈何地又一次回绝。  
  
“这里洗手间的隔音不怎么好。”Mark松开与Eduardo交握着的手，站起来捏了一下Eduardo的后颈，侧头示意他跟上。  
  
Eduardo咬着下唇，环顾身边一无所知认真听讲的同学们，然后起身跟上Mark的脚步离开了演讲大厅。  
  
++++++++  
  
他们一前一后地走进演讲厅旁边的卫生间，Mark选了最靠墙的隔间并把Eduardo拉了进去。他把Eduardo的背贴到门板上，然后给了他一个色情又濡湿的亲吻，像是一只急切想要标记领地的小奶狗。  
  
Eduardo十指插入Mark柔软的卷发，捧着他急不可耐的脑袋将舌头深入他的口中，在追逐Mark舌头的过程中逐渐掌控这个亲吻中的主导权。  
  
当他将Mark吻的气喘吁吁时，Eduardo终于放过被他蹂躏到发红的嘴，看着Mark的眼睛对他说道：“Mark，我为我做得不够好的一切向你道歉。”他再一次向Mark请求原谅，为了刚才的事以及最近对Mark的忽视。  
  
他们都太忙了，忙着学业、忙着社团、忙着TheFacebook，而忽略了对方。  
  
“你不必这么做。”Mark喘着气说。“你为了我们，为了TheFacebook做了很多，我知道的。我只是……我，我喜欢，我享受被大家所关注……”Mark断断续续地说，像是想向Eduardo解释这段时间以来他复杂的心情。“但我又害怕，害怕你也同样受关注。不，我很高兴大家能注意到你的成功，但我……”他努力想向Wardo说出他内心的想法。  
  
“嘘嘘嘘，我明白。因为我也一样，Mark。”Eduardo止住了话头，给了Mark一个安慰的吻。  
  
Mark点点头，像是坦白内心后的羞怯地低头沉默看着自己的脚尖。  
  
“……当我和我的团队获得第一笔投资时……我们高兴坏了……但更重要的是……”忽然的沉默让Bill Gates的演讲通过麦克风在空旷的洗手间内显得格外明显。  
  
Eduardo笑了，他打趣地问Mark：“要继续完成挑战吗？我猜我们的进度有点落后了。”  
  
是的，Wardo说的该死的太对了，Mark心想。  
  
他粗鲁地解开Eduardo的皮带，上身紧贴着他那位身材性感到爆的巴西男友。Mark对Eduardo的双唇又亲又咬，然后不断向下用舌头滑过他的下巴、脖子，然后含住他的喉结。  
  
Eduardo的喉结因为Mark的挑逗急促地上下移动，弱点被钳制让他的身体本能地加重了呼吸，Mark炙热的鼻息喷在敏感的颈部让他的反射性地低吟一声，而这成为对Mark最好的鼓励。  
  
Mark把Eduardo的西裤连同内裤一并脱下，早已被撩拨到勃起的阴茎在他面前挺立着。他用力在Eduardo的喉结上吸出一个吻痕，然后屈身向下跪，双手摩挲着Eduardo紧绷的大腿。  
  
“要是Dustin知道我们把他让出来的讲座名额浪费在了这件事情里，他可能会把连续一周的编程任务都扔回给我。”Mark抬起头看着Eduardo开起了玩笑。  
  
“别担心，我已经提前拜托坐第一排的Alex在结束后把讲座的录音e-mail给我。”Eduardo用手指梳理着Mark柔软的卷发漫不经心地说，他现在已经管不上别人了。  
  
Mark耸耸肩，单手握住硬挺的柱身，双唇对着顶端给了它一个吻。  
  
这个举动让Eduardo原本揉着Mark头发的手变了姿势，托着他的后脑往急需抒发的胯下摁，暗示Mark兑现之前的诺言。  
  
Mark顺从地凑上头去把挺立的柱身舔湿，无人的洗手间内回荡着Bill Gates通过麦克风传出来略微失真的演讲声和滋滋作响的淫靡水声。Mark故意迟迟不把Eduardo吞进嘴里，恶趣味地用舌头来回把柱身舔得湿漉漉的，呼出的热气无时不刻不在挑战另一半的忍耐程度。  
  
在男性与男性间的性爱当中，双方总是会不由自主地争夺其中的主导权，这和谁在上、谁在下没有太大关系，只是男性在漫长进化中仍然保留着的原始雄性本能。Mark也想在这场性爱中掌握主动权，且实际上他也很成功。Wardo想要他，而现在主导权在他的手上，他把这当做对Wardo的小小「惩罚」。  
  
“Mark……Please……”Eduardo在这个时候总会服软的，或者说面对Mark时他总是会服软的。  
  
Mark如他所愿地把肉棒含入嘴中，紧致湿热的触感给Eduardo极大的刺激。Mark小心翼翼地收起牙齿放松下颚，把Eduardo一节一节往里吞，舌头的蠕动和两颊的挤压把他逐步推上天堂。  
  
“哈……！”Eduardo没想到Mark会在这里把他吞得这么深，感官的巨大冲击让他只能把自己重重地倒靠在门板上，仰起头享受Mark给予的一切。  
  
Mark让自己将Wardo含得足够深，直到顶端抵住喉咙才停止，敏感的喉咙反射性地抽搐着。这实在不是一件享受的事，所以他让Wardo爽了不够三秒就吐了出来，异物刺激的不适还是让他咳了起来。  
  
“咳咳……”Mark停下来让自己呼吸畅顺。剧烈的咳嗽把他的脸憋红，湿润的双唇使他显得格外诱人。  
  
“Mark你还好吗？”Eduardo来回扫着他的背帮他顺气，关心地问道。  
  
“Well，有时候挑战新事物也不是一件容易的事。”Mark抬手用袖口擦了一下流出来的口水，然后再次扶住Eduardo的阴茎把它吞入口中。  
  
这次他没再试图把Eduardo往里吞，而是像往常那样含住敏感的头部，吮吸着兴致昂扬的肉茎。手也没闲着地把没能吞进嘴里的柱身握住，在掌握着抽插节奏的同时进行适量的爱抚，让Eduardo爽得话都说不出来，只能靠墙仰头享受Mark给予的一切。  
  
身体上的契合让Mark感知到Eduardo的高潮即将来临，他快速把抽搐着的阴茎含入口中，舌尖滑过敏感的铃口和柱身的沟壑。  
  
“Mark我，我要到了……”Eduardo捧着他的头提醒着。  
  
“嗯……”Mark发出模糊的吞咽声，他抬起眼回望Eduardo，无声地等待着。  
  
Mark此刻的模样在Eduardo眼中是如此极致的性感，以至于他再也无法忍耐地在Mark嘴里爆发而出，将一股股精华射入他的口中。  
  
Mark顺从地将一切咽下，等Eduardo高潮过后慢慢将其吐出。红艳的口腔内壁中若隐若现的白浊几乎让Eduardo无视不应期地再度硬起，他忍不住伸手撸了撸已经半软的阴茎，将最后几股精液射在了Mark的脸上。  
  
“嗯！”忽然颜射到的精液不慎滑入眼中，异物感让Mark不适地揉眼。  
  
“Sorry！Mark，我没忍住。”回过神的Eduardo立即蹲下捧着Mark的脸查看。  
  
Mark不停眨眼用泪水减轻不适，他朦胧的泪眼给Eduardo带来一种少见的脆弱感，让他忍住不怜惜地在Mark脸上印上一个又一个抚慰的亲吻。  
  
“I Love you，Marky”他亲昵地坦露着无尽的爱意，梳着Mark的卷发用纸巾将他的脸擦干净。  
  
他把Mark扶起来，然后两人又缠绵地亲吻了好一阵子，直到Eduardo光溜溜的下半身在冷静下来后感受到一股凉意才分离开来。在Eduardo笑着整理好衣物和Mark一同离开卫生间时讲座刚好结束，离场的人群与逆流的他们擦肩而过，Eduardo不得不搭着Mark的肩膀防止两人被冲散。  
  
他们回到座位把外套拿好，转身离开时Eduardo还看到不远处的Christy给自己抛了一个挑逗的媚眼。此时的他却无暇顾及什么绅士的礼貌，一心只想带Mark离开回去他那温暖的单人宿舍一同度过美妙的夜晚。  
  
“不告而别有违你一贯的绅士作风，Wardo。”Mark意有所指地说。  
  
“噢Mark，饶了我吧！”Eduardo无奈地求饶。“就当她们只是些喜欢TheFacebook的粉丝，好吗？”他完全不想再引争执。  
  
“对不起，是Mark吗？”有陌生人叫住了刚离开的他们。  
  
“是我。”Mark转头，看向后方三个一脸欣喜的男生。  
  
“我是Stewart Singer，和你一起上操作系统课的。”其中穿羽绒服大衣的平头男孩自我介绍着。  
  
“没错。”Mark回答道，但Eduardo猜Mark对此人并没有什么印象。「TheFacebook Fans」他肯定地想。  
  
“你做的TheFacebook真了不起。”叫住Mark的那位男孩毫不吝啬地夸奖道。  
  
“了不起。”与他同行的另外两位应和着。  
  
“Thanks。”Mark防备的脸柔和了下来，真心地感谢他们对TheFacebook的认可。  
  
“我是Bob。”另一位卷发男孩往前半步吸引Mark的注意。  
  
“你好？”Mark歪头，对待TheFacebook的粉丝他总有更多的耐心。  
  
“我敢发誓，他刚才对我说下一个Bill Gates可能就在刚才那间屋子里，而我肯定那就是你。”卷发男孩巴结地讨好道。  
  
“呃，我表示怀疑。”Mark脸无表情地质疑着。  
  
“我迟到了，连演讲者是谁都不知道。”卷发男孩尴尬地解释道。  
  
“……他就是Bill Gates。”Mark顿了顿，直白地回答。  
  
“Shit，这就说得通了……”男孩喃喃自语。“抱歉，但无论如何请通过我的好友验证，我想和你多聊聊TheFacebook。”他诚恳地说道。  
  
“还有我的。”另外两位同行者补充道。  
  
“或许我们有机会还能一起去喝两杯，聊聊网站的架构什么的……”首先来搭讪的平头男孩友好地建议着。  
  
听到这句的Mark转头看了看Eduardo，然后笑着答应道：“这个建议听起来很不错。”  
  
Eduardo不顾旁人异样的目光，把故意使坏的Mark搂得更近一点，对着还想继续聊的三位男孩无情地说：“好了大家，谢谢你们。”然后扯着Mark头也不回的走了。  
  
“Wardo，TheFacebook的粉丝都很赞，对吧？”Mark打趣地说道。  
  
“不，他们很烦人。”Eduardo翻了个白眼，顺着Mark的话反驳。  
  
++++++++  
  
在之后的夜晚里，他们舍弃了要在寒风中大排长队的「饥渴学子」酒吧，选择叫了披萨回Eduardo的单人宿舍。他们挤在那张小小的单人床上分享了食物，在Mark不小心把馅料掉在床上时Eduardo虽有抱怨却还是快乐的在Mark的冷笑话里笑成一团。  
  
吃饱喝足之后他们理所当然的滚在了床上，在寒冷的冬日里完成一场冗长又慵懒的性爱。Eduardo甚至用他高超的技巧让Mark在濒临高潮的边缘亲口承认他不曾言明的醋意。在听到Mark甚少坦露的爱语后，Eduardo把他送上了极致的顶峰，用行动一遍又一遍回应对Mark的爱。  
  
当畅快淋漓的性爱暂告一段落后，Mark枕在Eduardo的怀里，听着他扑通扑通的心跳，Eduardo则有一下没一下地玩着Mark凌乱地卷发。在他几乎睡着时，Mark忽然开口说：“TheFacebook是我的骄傲，我很高兴大家能喜欢它。但是Wardo，你的名字在TheFacebook的版权页上，你要知道，你是 **我的** CFO。”  
  
这可能是Eduardo为数不多听过的Mark曾说出口的近乎表白的话，他感到一股熟悉的、名为感动的喜爱之情再度涌入心头，他吸了一口气想将这一瞬间永远刻在记忆里。  
  
“知道了，我的CEO。”他把吻埋在Mark的卷发里，深情地回答道。  
  
++++++++  
  
“Dustin，查查登录IP看看我的账号是不是被黑了。”Mark指挥正在监控TheFacebook的Dustin查询后台记录。  
  
“怎么啦？最后一次的登录IP地址是Eliot，很正常没什么问题。”Dustin迅速查完回复说。  
  
“不，一点也不。”Mark生气地拿着笔记本电脑把自己TheFacebook个人主页展示给Dustin。  
  
 _「感情状况：Mark Zuckerberg In a relationship（正在交往中）」_  
  
“恭喜，你昨天留宿Wardo宿舍时候改的吗？决定公开了？”Dustin兴奋地问。  
  
“不，这不是我改的。但……”Mark顺手点开Eduardo的个人主页。  
  
 _「感情状况：Eduardo Saverin In a relationship（正在交往中）」_  
  
“但……是的，我们决定公开了。”Mark笑着合上电脑，回到自己桌位再度沉浸在代码之中。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 1、Mark的感情状况是Wardo改的，他猜到了Mark的用户密码。所以说FB的CFO怎么可能不知道怎么改感情状态栏呢~
> 
> 2、Masthead直译是版头、标头的意思，但我私心用了“版权页”这个翻译作为中文标题。标题灵感来自电影里关于标头的剧情，其实一个网站的Masthead就是说明网站从属关系的页面，这里更多是想表现两人对对方的占有欲，特别是Mark最后说的那句“你是我的CFO”。
> 
> 3、说好的要写「充满占有欲的Public Sex」但实际写下来也好像没怎么体现占有欲，也没怎么sex真是我的罪过。本来计划是想让他们在厕所里做全套，为爱鼓掌到一半的时候讲座结束一堆人进来上厕所，有点羞耻Play的那种。但想到一没带套二没带润滑剂，搞起来好麻烦就算了……所以就让他们回宿舍搞了。又因为在宿舍的话肉段估计和之前那篇差不了多少，所以就简略带过了（其实是懒），有点虎头蛇尾实在对不起大家了！
> 
> 最后，感谢大家的支持！喜欢的话请多多留言，爱大家！


End file.
